


Visita a la Academia

by AliTheOrder



Category: Marabilia - Iria G. Parente & Selene M. Pascual
Genre: Arland es un disaster gay como sus padres, M/M, brighid siendo una hermana supportive, he vuelto a caer en la vieja otp del príncipe x mago, marabilia next gen, porfi seliria dadnos dragones en marabilia no sé hacer animatics pero os ofrezco este fluff
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:15:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26563474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AliTheOrder/pseuds/AliTheOrder
Summary: El príncipe de Dahes acompaña a su madre a la Academia para una visita diplomática. Cierto mago está muy nervioso por volver a verle.
Relationships: Arland/Jared Junior
Comments: 4
Kudos: 44





	Visita a la Academia

El príncipe Jared volvía a estar de visita en la Academia.

Él y su hermana habían viajado hasta Idyll acompañando a su majestad Kay de Dahes. Lo que había llevado a la reina hasta allí era una reunión sobre un nuevo invento a comercializar en Marabilia, aunque Arland no recordaba de qué se trataba. Había dejado de prestar atención a su padre cuando le oyó decir que los hijos de la soberana también acudirían.

Así que ahí estaba Arland: asomándose de forma poco discreta desde detrás de un árbol, observando la llegada de la familia real. Se fijó en el príncipe, y pensó en todo el tiempo que había pasado desde la última vez que se habían visto. ¿Cuatro años? ¿Tal vez cinco? En cualquier caso, eran demasiados. Se habían escrito varias veces pero… no era lo mismo que estar cara a cara. El joven mago se pasó las manos por el pelo e inspiró hondo. Podía hacerlo. Podía salir de su escondrijo a saludar. No era tan difícil. O al menos eso pensaba hasta que intentó dar un paso, porque su cuerpo no respondió y se quedó congelado en el sitio. Por todos los Elementos, qué patético. Ni siquiera podía pensar en acercarse a Jared sin que le entrara un ataque de nervios.

La reina Kay entró a la Academia entonces, pero sus hijos se quedaron fuera. Conociendo a la heredera de Dahes, probablemente habría convencido a su hermano para explorar los alrededores. Arland trató de ocultarse cuando los vio dirigirse hacia su posición, pero no le dio tiempo: la princesa Brighid lo avistó. Con una ancha sonrisa, alzó la mano para saludarlo.

—¡Arland! —gritó, entusiasmada.

Jared miró en la misma dirección de repente, y Arland casi se cayó al suelo. Se acercó a los príncipes, despacio, temiendo que el rubor de sus mejillas fuera demasiado visible.

—Princesa Brighid. Príncipe Jared —murmuró, haciendo una reverencia—. Es un placer volver a veros.

Brighid se rió y lo abrazó.

—¡Déjate de tantas formalidades! ¡Somos amigos!

Arland asintió, y miró de reojo a Jared. El príncipe parecía abstraído, con la vista clavada en punto donde el mago había permanecido oculto. Tardó unos segundos en volver a la realidad y saludar a Arland con una sonrisa. Brighid los miró a ambos, y se alejó unos pasos de ellos.

—Oye, Jared... Lo he pensado mejor y quiero acompañar a mamá en la reunión —explicó.

—Ah. Pues vamos...

—No, tú no —aclaró ella—. Yo tengo la responsabilidad de acudir como heredera. Tú... puedes quedarte y hacer compañía a Arland, ¿vale?

Y dicho esto, le guiñó un ojo a su hermano y se marchó. Jared no percibió el gesto ni lo que quería decir con él, aunque Arland sí. Y casi le dio un algo cuando se dio cuenta de que estaba a solas con el príncipe.

Jared, sin embargo, parecía tranquilo. Ahora miraba a su izquierda, pero ahí no había nada. Antes de que Arland tuviera tiempo a preguntar nada, el príncipe comenzó a decir:

—¿El director? Sí, le conozco. Bueno, no le he visto en persona más que un par de veces, pero sé quién es—. Arland parpadeó, perplejo. No entendía con quién estaba hablando, ni por qué había mencionado a su padre—. Soy amigo de Arland, sí.

El mago se ruborizó.

—¿Con... con quién hablas, Jared? —se atrevió a preguntarle.

El aludido se volvió hacia él y pareció percatarse de algo crucial justo en ese momento.

—Perdona —se disculpó el príncipe—. Había olvidado que... Siempre lo olvido. Lo siento. No puedes verle.

Arland miró de reojo en todas direcciones.

—¿A quién? —inquirió, confuso.

—Al Maestro Archibald —respondió Jared, como si nada.

Eso sí que no se lo esperaba. Conocía ese nombre. Era el tío de su padre. Había fallecido poco antes de que Clarence y Hazan adoptaran a Arland de bebé. Pero... ¿Cómo sabía Jared de él? ¿Cómo podía estar hablando con él?

—¿Podría disculparnos un segundo, Maestro Archibald? Tengo que poner a Arland al corriente —siguió hablando Jared. Hizo una pausa, y asintió, con una sonrisa—. Por supuesto, se lo haré saber.

Y entonces, centró toda su atención en Arland. Le hizo un gesto para que lo siguiera, y ambos acabaron sentándose junto al árbol detrás del cual el mago se había escondido antes. Fue entonces cuando Jared comenzó a explicar:

—Mi hermana y yo... Podemos ver gente que otros no ven. Personas que... ya no están en este mundo. Nos... nos costó entender que el resto del mundo no puede verles, porque para nosotros es... muy natural. Están aquí, como tú y como yo.

Arland lo escuchaba con admiración. Tenía muchísimas preguntas, pero no quiso interrumpirle.

—La Academia está... está llena de espíritus —le reveló Jared, echando un vistazo a su alrededor—. Llena de alumnos que siguen aprendiendo, de maestros que siguen enseñando, inventores del taller que siguen creando —se volvió hacia el mago—. Sé que... Sé lo que les pasó. Y sé que es trágico. Conozco la Historia; la Guerra de las Torres. Y por eso sé que mucha gente consideraría nuestro don como una maldición. Pero a mí... me gusta. Me gusta oír todo lo que tienen que contarme. Por ejemplo, el Maestro Archibald... Cuando nos conocimos, también rondaba cerca de ti. Éramos pequeños y al principio su rostro me asustó. Pero luego me contó que era familia tuya; que eras como su nieto. Y que le gustaba tener un ojo siempre puesto en ti. Dice... Dice que le habría gustado conocerte en persona. Cree que eres un gran hechicero —se rió un poco—. Y me ha pedido que te diga que tienes la misma poca sutileza de tu padre.

Arland no dijo nada al principio, porque tenía demasiada información que procesar de golpe. Pero sonreía, maravillado por la historia de Jared.

—...El Bosque de Enfant me habla —le reveló entonces al príncipe, y Jared parpadeó, atónito—. No... no suelo ir contándolo por ahí porque...Bueno principalmente porque no quiero que piensen que soy raro por visitar el bosque tan a menudo... Se lo he contado a mis padres y amigos más cercanos, pero hay gente a quien... le da miedo. Pero tú... Tú experimentas algo parecido a mi situación a diario, y... bueno... Ya que me has contado lo tuyo... Yo te cuento lo mío. Aunque no es nada fascinante comparado con lo que tú puedes ver...

Jared ladeó la cabeza.

—A mí me pareces fascinante, Arland.

Y en ese momento Arland dejó de funcionar. Enrojeció por completo y desvió la mirada rápidamente.

—¿Yo? —balbuceó, nervioso—. Si yo... Qué voy a tener de interesante yo...

—Pues mucho —respondió Jared con total honestidad—. Tu historia me parece emocionante. Eres el chico que consiguió que Idyll permaneciera en pie. Y que a día de hoy sigas siendo un protegido del Bosque de Enfant es increíble. Eres la promesa de un mundo mejor, Arland. Si eso no es fascinante, no sé qué lo será.

Arland no supo qué decir. Se volvió hacia Jared, con el corazón palpitándole tan fuerte que creía que le estallaría en cualquier momento.

—Gracias —murmuró; sorprendentemente aún recordaba cómo hablar—. Pero no creo... No creo estar a la altura de... el símbolo que una vez fui.

Jared cogió su mano con delicadeza, y Arland pensó que iba a desmayarse.

—Eres maravilloso exactamente como eres ahora, Arland.

¿Acaso era consciente el príncipe de que si le seguía hablando de esa forma se moriría ahí mismo? ¿No? Quizás ya estaba muerto y ni se había dado cuenta; al fin y al cabo, Jared podía ver espíritus, ¿verdad?

Jared le sonrió. Posó su mano en la mejilla de Arland, y aunque su tacto era cálido, el mago aún tenía dudas sobre si seguía vivo. La verdadera confirmación de que aún lo estaba sucedió cuando el príncipe se acercó para besarlo con infinita ternura.

Cuando Jared se alejó levemente, Arland boqueó, sin saber cómo reaccionar a continuación. El príncipe soltó una risilla.

—Me gustas, Arland.

Y Arland, sin saber muy cómo, fue capaz de responder:

—Tú... tú a mí también...

Él sonrió. Acomodó la cabeza sobre el hombro de Arland y cerró los ojos.

—Mi madre y mi hermana aún tardarán un rato en salir de la reunión... Podemos quedarnos aquí hasta entonces, si te parece.

Arland asintió, con las mejillas bien rojas.

—S-sí, claro…

—Podrías contarme una historia —sugirió Jared—. La princesa Loyda de Silfos me dijo que sabes algunas muy buenas.

Arland entrelazó sus dedos con los de Jared, y se permitió relajarse escuchando las tranquilas respiraciones del príncipe. Y entonces, empezó a narrar:

—Érase una vez...


End file.
